Venom vs Tatsumi
Venom vs Tatsumi Gallery We Still Live Through You.png|Commander Ghost Death Battle Venom vs Tatsumi cover.png|TheDinosaur64 What-if Death Battle Venom vs. Tatsumi.jpg|Venage237 VenomvsTatsumi(BigBangversion).png|BgBangOverlordBuster Venom vs Tatsumi is a What-If? Death Battle and it is both RedQueenElesis' first written and first adopted battle, the battle features Venom, from the Marvel Universe who made an official Death Battle Intro, and Tatsumi, from Akame ga Kill! Description "It's taking over me!". This are the words commonly used when one's inner demon fully awakens, these two has literal demons taking over them and ready to duke it out, but which one has the superior monster within? Interlude (*Queue- Death Battle Intro*) Akimori: "It's taking over me!" these are the most common words spoken out when one is being controlled by their inner demons. Balto: Be it on a psychological term when one is being messed up by his dual personalities, having conflicted issues from within yourself, or literally being taken over by bloody ass monsters within. Akimori: Venom, the bane of Spider-Man's existence. Balto: And Tatsumi, the hero who brought down the Empire. Akimori: To make this fight fair and equally match, we are going to use Venom in a balance state, composite Venom is a big mismatch, while we would use Tatsumi ONLY with his manga state. Balto: She's Akimori and I'm Balto, and this is our first time to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a DEATH BATTLE!! Venom (Scorpion_possessed _Venom).png (*Queue: Spider-Man 3: Venom's Theme*) Akimori: Symbiosis, the balanced and beneficial partnership embedded between two lifeforms. Balto: And the very thing that'll say pasarite makes host strong but host becomes parasite's little bitch... Akimori: Edward Brock, or Eddie is a journalist and a good one at that. He likes to get into his work with pride to make a good living. Balto: But you all know this is a supervillain origin so we all know he's been shitted by a lot. Akimori: One day when Eddie was about to submit a news about a guy of what he thought is the serial-killer everyone is looking for. At that very same day his story was published, Spider-Man caught the real killer. Balto: Publicly shamming not only Eddie but the pitiful newsport that he is working on. As a result, his company fired him. And boy, oh boy. Things just went downhill from there... Akimori: His own home is convicted to be demolished, his own father disowned him and never want to see him. His own wife left him, hell, even cancer struck him out and he is left naked in the streets. Balto: Obviously he blamed Spidey for ruining his life, likeall villains who'll blame the hero. He went into the Church to pray ffor God to answer his prayers to kill Spider-Man for ruining him. Akimori: Like God would kill someone who didn't deserve it. This is the very place where he encountered his demon. Balto: A crazy ganky goo that is so alive, you'll wish it wasn't... (*Queue: Venom- Official Trailer Music*) Akimori: This is an alien species called a Symbiote, naturally these formless species adopt their host's natural behavior and emotions. Balto: And if you have seen Venom vs Bane, then you'll know this is bad news... Red: That is right, combining a genocidal-minded creature against a man who is torn-up mentally and desires nothing more than SPider-Man's demise? Balto: Easy...One plus one equals...VENOM! Akimori: And fun fact about Venom's actual name, he didn't get it from the tabloids he worked at, he conceptualize the name when he came into being, he wants nothing more than Spider-Man's pain into reality, he doesn't want him dead, he wants him tortured, mangled and ashamed just like he was. He wants to be Spidey's poison, he wants to be the face of his agony and torture. He is his venom..THAT'S HOW HE GOT HIS NAME WIZ!! THAT IS HOW HE GOT HIS NAME!!! Balto: Venom is a monster of a villain, he has superhuman strength, speed, fast-healing factor. And since the symbiote bonded with Spidey first, it copied his web-shooting and wall-crawling abilities. Though I wonder where did it learn to grow a large mouth full of razor-sharp teeth and claws? Akimori: It got it from bonding with a tyrannical genocidal warlord. Balto: God... Akimori: This is all coming from one of the symbiote's most unique ability of its species, shapeshifting. With this, Venom can increase his already massive size and muscle-mass. Change into casual clothing for hiding. Tamper with its molecular cells and coloration to make itself invisible. Make multiple tentacles, stretch it arms to reach from far distances, produce spikes for self defense. Expand his range by making drills or tendrills out of his tentacles. Transform into an even bigger set of jaws to chomp on your body like a cheeseburger. Balto: Nearly Venom's vast ways of making any form of attack and defense is only limited by his twisted imagination. Akimori: Venom is one of the most dangerous and most iconic villains in Spidey's Rouges Gallery. He, above all the villains is the only one who knows Peter's identity, his secrets, and the people he cares about... Balto: And unlike the other villains who I know have discovered their superhero foes' identity, Venom uses this to hurt Peter to the fullest...A true villain indeed. Akimori: Venom is insanely strong, as recounted by Death Battle, an injured and weakened Venom holds a huge carnival wheel over his head in a prolonged time and it weighed up to 200 tons. His punches can hurt the Hulk and the Juggernaught, two of Marvel's strongest beings. and he even withstands Ghost Rider's Penance Stare. Balto: He is fast enough to catch up to bullets, Tough enough to take Marvel's heaviest beatings. Took an explosion point blank to the face. Hell! He even got torn apart once but that didn't even slow him down. ''' Akimori: And that's not all, Venom's smbiote, species actual name are called Klyntar are asexual species, meaning they can reproduce without the need of gene transfer or physical contact to the same species...' '''Balto: English, Aki...' Akimori: It's pregnant, Balto... Balto: WHAT!!? Akimori: Eddie's symbiote is pregnant and its offspring is none other than the twisted genocidal abomination called Carnage, and there are several more offspring but - Balto: Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait...So your saying, in a matter of alien perspective, Venom is Carnage's daddy and mommy at the same damn time? Akimori: Why the hell do you think Carnage teases Venom a lot by calling him "daddy" to often? Balto: What the hell Marvel? Japan is already the land of weird pornographic materials, don't go overboard to...GOD.... Akimori: For being such a hellish creature of Spidey's doing. He is sensitive to one of the symbiote's strongest weaknesses, Sound... Balto: So we can scream loud enough just to hurt them? Or just put earphones on whatever ears they have and let them "enjoy" our extremely loud music? Akimori: Nope, that is fan's misinterpretation of their weaknesses, You see, they are afraid of hypersonic sounds, Symbiote hearing are extremely sensitive and Hypersonic sounds can even kill if not weaken them greatly. But do take note that repeated exposure helps them tolerate this weaknesses. Can't say the same though with Fire. Another thing that can actually kill them. Balto: But even if you have these advantages, I assure you, as a Comic-book fan...You do not want to piss Venom in their worst of days, because everyday is their worst day when Spidey's alive. (Scene: We....are Venom....) Tatsumi Tatsumi Render.png (*Queue: Akame ga Kill!: Fallen Heroes*) Akimori: Okay Balto, since we are both officially starting as newbies in this fanbase. We’re going to need some help with this coverage. Cause I may be a fan, I am a no-brainer in this...That’s why we are going to get help. Balto: Who? Akimori: Him... Bang: Hiya guys...Thanks for having me! Balto: Holy shit! A dragon! Who’s he? Akimori: Balto, he’s Bang...We are going to need him since he has covered up to two Death Battle coverage that involves Tatsumi… Balto: If he’s the guy for the job, then I’ll give him the honors of starting this one off - But leave me doing the wise-cracking... Bang: Hah! You don't have to say it twice - Corruption, Crimes, Blood, Death. Few words that are described from a Country that was once all so wise, great and powerful but fell into ruins from the ever-growing roots of corruption. The Empire has been corrupted ... Balto: Sounds like a terrible place to take a vacation on... Luckily I set my vacation spot in the Bahamas ... Bang: Willing to change the history of this country, a Revolution arise to fight the Empire’s corrupted power. Then, the war came. This war has lasted for years and years to come. '' (*Scene: Akame ga Kill!- Episode One "WOW! The Capital's huge!*) Akimori: Tatsumi is a young teenager who dreams of going into the army and plan to help his village from the problems of starvation. '''Balto: So when the time came, he and his two childhood friends went unto an adventure…' Bang: Then everything went downhill. When Tatsumi arrived to the capital, the very City where the roots of all evil grew. He was swindled from his allowance, leaving him to sleep on the streets, but then it seems like luck was on his side when a good rich girl took him in her home, giving him a nice warm place to live in. Balto: There is some good in this girl, The real world should have more people like her-''' Bang: She’s a demented bitch, Balto… '''Balto: Ahh fuck… Akimori: After the girl’s home is infiltrated by Night Raid...There he discovered that the rich family are sadistic freaks that love to torture their unwary victims by inflicting them with incurable diseases, and his two childhood friends were their latest victims… Balto: Obviously pissed about this, he killed the girl who saved her...Then he got taken by the assassins by force...Then they’ll torture him of what he knows, what kind of loot he has and-''' Bang: Actually Balto, They’re the good guys in the story… '''Balto: What the hell!? What kind of twisted bullshitery is this!? Akimori: During his time in Night Raid, Tatsumi begins to sharpen his skills and begins to learn the ways of assassination, spending time in Night Raid, he finally sees the Capital for what it truly is, a living Hell...And along the way, his best mentor and his brother-figure was killed in action, but he did impart him a special gift… Bang: Knowing that he is talented BUT lacks the means to carry out their life goals, his brother-figure, Bulat bestowed upon him his teigu... Balto: YEAH! Now this is the stuff. Teigus are powerful items made b the very first Emperor to help him protect his kingdom, which turns out it was the lead of the Country’s corruption in the first place, and ohh bo, Tatsumi got one of the good Teigus… Bang: His teigu is called the Demon’s Armor, Incursio. A teigu that envelopes its wielder in a nearly impenetrable armor, handy in defense and powerful in offense. This armor is nearly dubbed as unbreakable by some. Akimori: And this teigu has a fancy additional accessory to the mix, it can summon a spear-like weapon named the Neutote. Which can cleave through enemies like delicious soft cheese. Balto: With Incursio cladded on, Tatsumi gains superhuman strength, speed, enhanced durability and can even turn up straight invisible. Bang: This Invisibility ability is one of Incursio’s Trump Card, this helps the wielder sneak up on opponents and well, kill them unnoticed. '' Akimori: Tatsumi is skilled with the ‘base’ Incursio, he took down an entire palace down with brute strength alone, killed the strongest member of the Three Beast with a single punch. Lay waste on a zombified Gorilla and even withstand a poisonous gas, that downed most of his teammates down the whole fight… ''Bang: But then again, this Teigu is classified as a ‘special’ kind. And this is the reason why… (Scene: Incursio evolving and taking over) Bang: The teigu...is alive … Balto: Ohh damn, now I am beginning to see what these two guys have in common now, no wonder it says their "inner demons". I should read more... Bang: According to the database of Akame Ga Kill! Incursio’s materials is made form a special hide of a powerful dragon named the Tyrant, a Superior species. It is entitled as the Living Calamity, devouring anything living on it’s path. It has an amazing ability to adapt and evolve to its environment around it, From the coldest winters to the harshest deserts. This dragon even learned how to turn invisible when the time of man came. When the Emperor took it down after a long harsh fight that is almost comparable to the Great Wars, they stripped it down and turn it into a Teigu. Akimori: And as it is handed from one user to another, it continues to evolve. It continues to grow. And when Tatsumi pushed it to the limit. It begin to take over. Bang: The ‘Second’- frame Incursio is faster and ten times stronger than the ‘Base’ Incursio. This made Tatsumi immune to Esdeath’s time-freezing ability and even land a knockout blow to the Empire’s strongest. Balto: Hell, just taking up to two punches form Budo and he is already evolved to withstand his lightning attacks, as well as giving him a powerful K.O. Punch… Bang: But this is where shit goes down, ever since Tatsumi forced Incursio to evolve, Incursio begun to affect his body, soon they realize that Incursio’s flesh is still ‘living’ and it’s decided that it’ll make Tatsumi as its new body… Akimori: But things get worst from then on...In the final match, where the kid Emperor shows of the most powerful Teigu in the entire verse, Shitoukaiser. Tatsumi chooses to fend it off in order to protect the people below the fight. Balto: TO make him do something more badass? He literally backed Shitoukaiser off, literally, a 360 foot tall, 200,000 ton mecha..with a motherfucking punch… Akimori: Math time! TO even make Shitoukaiser back just a few feet would require a powerful impact force of 500,000 tons up to 800,000 tons or greater just to push it...And Tatsumi made it back off in half a mile away and almost made it stagger. Bang: And let us not forget that before the fight goes on, he took a barrage of explosions point blank in order to save some innocent people and got impaled in the back and worst. Got punched down with a force of a nuclear bomb dropping down on you real bad. And instead of dying, Incursio strengthen and mutates his body to dragonic levels, making him no longer human. Balto: And wiith the arrival of Wave and Shitoukaiser evolving too...The two of them were able to force him away from the crowd, there Tatsumi shown his powers greatly as he sacrificed his humanity. To make himself stronger… Akimori: With this third and most critical form, he easily downs Shitoukaiser and literally split it in half. But then on, he turned into a monstrous dragon, using every ounce of his humanity to keep himself sane. He even holds Esdeath in a bloody stand still. Balto: With all such incredible feats of willpower? What faults does he have to weaken him? Bang: Just a few, despite being trained and very skilled in combat, he is still young and is prone to making mistakes too, and it was by his choice that he turned into a monster in order to save people.. Akimori: And his suit has been penetrated in rare occasions. Heck even Esdeath managed to cut him up but she stated that was no easy feat. Bang: You do not want to awaken this kid’s inner monster… (*Scene: INCURSIO!!!!!!*) Intermission Akimori: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Balto: But first, let's give a big shout-out to BigBangOverlordBuster for his aid in Tatsumi's coverage which also help us in resulting this fight. Akimori: As well as the following names for putting in their cool thumbnail art for the fight:(Commander Ghost, TheDinosaur64, Venage237, BigBangOverlordBuster) and the biggest shoutout to the original idea-maker, Cropfist for letting this fight exist in the first place... Balto: Now enough chit-chat let's DEATH BATTLE!!! FIGHT Pre-Fight (*Queue: The Amazing Spider-Man 2: Electro Soundtrack*) Tatsumi begins to walk around in the city in the dark. He is on scouting duty. Apparently news of a dangerous creature begins spreading around like wildfire, this however did not catch the Empire's attention...yet. But it did catches Night Raid. So they divided into groups, Tatsumi draw the shortest straw, so he is forced to go patrol alone. Tatsumi turns to the dark corner, which leads him to a wide, open area. There he sense a powerful bloodlust from behind, he turns around and draws out his blade, the key of Incursio. He sees the 'thing' rumors were talking about, a big, muscular and terrifying creature. Venom: Awww, does little kid wants to play with Uncle Venom today? Venom chuckles wildly as he leaps from one corner to another, Tatsumi turns and turns some more, trying to keep his sights on Venom. Surprised by his ability to speak. Tatsumi: You can talk? Well that's something witnesses didn't mentioned. Venom throws a punch, but Tatsumi dodges, which leads Venom hitting the ground instead. Venom pulls his hand out of the crater he made. He growled and laughed harder. Tatsumi summons Incursio, just as Venom licked his sharp teeth filled mouth with his long, serpentine tongue. Venom: Let's get him!!! FIGHT! (*Queue: Linkin Park: Breaking the Habit*) Venom leaps toward Tatsumi and begins by swiping him with his claws and throwing punches at him. However, Tatsumi's Incursio proves its strong defenses as it receive no minor dents. Tatsumi uses Neutote to strike at Venom, landing a good hit that sends Venom toward a broken pillar nearby. Venom picks up the pillar and throws it toward Tatsumi, as Tatsumi cleaves through the debris. Venom punches him that sends him in mid-air, Venom unleashes a series of furious aerial assaults with animalistic punches and tentacle spike attacks. His left arm forms into a giant whip and slams onto Tatsumi before picking him up and continuously smashes him over and over to the ground, Tatsumi quickly slices through the tentacle. As Tatsumi quickly recovers as Venom's reshapes his left arm, which he use to tackle Tatsumi down and open his mouth wide. Tatsumi quickly punches over Venom's jaw, knocking him away. Tatsumi quickly gets up and punches toward Venom, Venom retorts by grabbing his punch and throwing a right uppercut that landed on Tatsumi's chest. The punch made a little crack on Tatsumi's armor. Venom begins to punch him over and over and unleashes a legion of spiked tendrils out of his back and all strike on Tatsumi in mid-air, there Venom spews out his web onto Tatsumi's leg and pulls him down, with that Venom throws another right uppercut toward the same spot where he broke before. Venom: Hey, hey, hey...I leave a love crack on your armor... Venom sinisterly comments with a snarl. He lifts Tatsumi up and slams him to the ground, with his huge hand pinning his dow, he grabs unto Tatsumi's helmet and attempts to pull his helmet out. Tatsumi notices Neutote on his left. he quickly grabs it and stabs right onto Venom's side. Venom screeches in fury and swipe Tatsumi away. Tatsumi quickly gets up and stabs Neutote to the ground, he swings out a large debirs right unto Venom, he changes the forms of his arms into bigger throned tentacles and smashes throw the rocks. As the dust clears, Tatsumi was nowhere in sight. Venom growled as he begins to prowl around. Knowing that Tatsumi is still here...somewhere. As Venom turns, an invisible force knocks him down, Venom felt it just as he goes down. Venom roars terribly as he turns and tries to find Tatsumi. Even though Tatsumi is invisible, Venom knows he's here. He thinks of a crazy idea. He produces a large and numerous ammount of tendrils and unleashes them from every angle. A few of them smashes through the stone ground, ruined debris around, and just as Venom hoped, one of his thorned tendrils struck Tatsumi. It wraps around his waist and begins to pull him toward Venom, Venom spews a barrages of webs right toward Tatsumi, marking him since he's still invisible. Venom sees his opening and, once again, lands a fatal blow rght on Tatsumi's chest plate. Tatsumi's invisibility slowly fades as his form begins to clear from the dust. Venom grabs hold on Tatsumi's helmet and once again attempts to rip it out. Tatsumi felt a strong urge to go on fighting. He grabs onto Venom's arm and throws him away. He lets out a powerful shout that irritates Venom. a huge figure engulfs over Tatsumi as his armor takes a drastic transformation. Venom watches in awe. Saliva pouring out of his broad jaws. As Tatsumi comes out of the smoke, his Incursio is now in a more bone-like and sharper frame. His neutote has widen as well. Tatsumi: Bring it on you sick bastard... As Tatsumi spun Neutote to makes himself more intimidating, Venom rears up in his full height. Still towering over at Tatsumi and beats his chest while roaring loudly. Venom: Wo you calling a 'bastard', bastard? (*Queue: Spider-Man 3: Black Suite Spider-Man*) Tatsumi and Venom continues on their assault on one another, Venom tries to spew out hs webs toward Tatsumi, but he deflects by spinning his Neutote and pointing it forward. Venom quickly leaps and tries to attacks Tatsumi from behind, but Tatsumi learned from his past. He dodges and slashes Venom from the back. Venom spews out blood from his mouth, then he bites onto Tatsumi's Neutote and throws him away. Right directly through the city. While being thrown in mid-air, Venom shoots his web on Tatsumi's chest plate and pulls him toward him. Venom leaps in mid-air and throws in a strong right jab that sends him flying faster into the center of the Capital. As Tatsumi crashes down. Venom crash lands over him. Venom pummels Tatsumi, trying to break through his armor. He is surprised that his armor didn;t break as easy as it does before. SO Venom decides to use every muscle he can, he latches onto his chest plate, then grabs unto his helmet. Venom nearly attempts to rip him apart, but Tatsumi regains consciousness and throws a punch over Venom's jaw...again... As Venom regains his stance and pounds on the ground over and over. Really eager to break through Tatsumi's helmet and get the one thing he wants, brains. Tatsumi raises his Neutote up and charges at Venom, Venom grabs Neutote by the blade and punches through tatsumi with such strength, it sends him flying backward. Crashing in such a far distance, Venom can't spot him easily. Venom roars loudly and leaps into the air and web swing toward where Tatsumi is. Venom: Ready or not, here we come! Right from the spot Tatsumi crashed on. Venom leaps high and hammers down on Tatsumi with both fists. Breaking the ground beneath them both deeply. by Venom's perspective, Tatsumi looks unconscious. He makes a terrifying grin as he grabs hold onto his helmet once more. Venom: Time to get our nightly dinner... Tatsumi regains consciousness at that moment, not willing to die tonight. He breaks Venom's grip and punches him to make a distance between them. Venom growled, angry and deluded from Tatsumi's tenacity. Venom: We have toyed around and hold our patience long enough! Venom makes a terrifying roar, louder than his previous roar. Tatsumi could quickly feel the power flowing. He ells aloud, forcing Incursio to evolve further, and further, up to where he is currently. He produces wings and his form is more exaggerating than before. He spread his wings and flies in mid-air, he is ready for another round. And so is Venom, who spews out his webs from two different angles and slingshot himself toward Tatsumi. Tatsumi charges through, Neutote spearing front. (*Queue: Thirty Seconds to Mars: This is War*) Tatsumi spears through Venom, Neutote's spearhead pierces nearly on his chest, Venom spews webs toward Tatsumi's face and forces them both crash down. Venom quickly lifts Tatsumi up and slams him to the ground over and over. Tatsumi throws a right cross punch that separates Venom from him ina few moments before Venom comes leaping toward him and grabbing hi neck and chokelamming him to the ground. Venom: We fucking chokeslam ya son! Due to some of his psyche altered when the symbiote bonded with Deadpool, Venom can't help but crack a joke. As Venom grabs hold on Tatsumi, Tatsumi swings him through the air. His armor begins to evolve further, growing ever more. He picks Neutote up and shoots forward toward Venom, Venom tries to escape, but Tatsumi's spear catches through, with so much power, he cleaves right through Venom. Slicing him in half. Venom lets out a screeching sound of pain just as both host and symbiote fell to the ground. Stillbreathing, still kicking. The symbiote tries to reach otno one another, Venom tries to pull himself back together, literally. Slowly, as his halves were closer to one another. Tatsumi: Trying to pull yourself together? Tatsumi steps in. His form nearly those of a dragon's. He breathes out a huge birst of flames toward Venom. WHo screams and wails wildly like a wounded, rabid animal. As Venom's symbiote begin to engulf in flames. Tatsumi riases upward, his mind, disorted with the Tyrant's, both knew one thing. He won against Venom, all Tatsumi can do is roar out triumphantly. His roar terrorizes the people around, and Akame who is nearby. K.O!! Tatsumi walks around in his new dragon form, deluded and confused, while Akame follows nearby. While the last part of the symbiote succumbs to the flames that burns it. RESULTS Balto: Holy damn...did..did the kid actually won!? Akimori: Crazy and unbelievable as it sounds, it is actually for a fact that Tatsumi has the very close edge in winning this match…It is confirmed that Venom is stronger and is faster than Incursio’s base and second form, it's a different story once he gets the chance to turn into full dragon form. Balto: And before you angry peeps are going to complain about it, can ou at least let us explain, yeah? For starters, Venom did have crazy feats such as lifting an entire ferris wheel that weighed up to 200 tons. This cannot compare to Tatsumi, when he throws a punch so hard, it made a giant mecha stumble on it's feet, HELL, he even made it go down WITH a punch!. Akimori: Their durability is also comparable. Venom took a beating from the Hulk and Juggernaught just as Tatsumi took a huge punch from a 360 foot tall machine, their durabilities and healing factor are put into the test, surprisingly. Tatsumi recovered and is in good shape right on the spot after a few minutes he took from the punch, Venom on the other hand took a day to recover from his beating and he’s not even 100% cleared. Even if Venom has the speed advantage as well, Tatsumi is trained to be aware of his surroundings and Venom is just simply to predictable cause of Deadpool's crazy passed on to him... Balto: And I bet you are wondering …'But Akimori and Balto, even if Tatsumi put up a hell of a fight, he doesn't have what it takes to take Venom out?' That my fanbase compadres is where we’ll prove ya wrong. Akimori: Venom’s symbiote is weak to the likes of literal firepower and sounds, while Tatsumi lacks the needed requirements to take Venom down in all of his three base forms, once he turns into a Tyrant Dragon unwillingly, thanks to the continuous abuse on Venom's assault, he’ll uses his firepower to burn the symbiote out, then exposing Eddie from within. Balto: Literally burning him out from the outside...Plus his armor is literally evolving to suit in for the fight, literally evolving to grow stronger than Venom, and yeah, it happened in the manga when he fought the likes of General Esdeath, Commander Budo and even the giant mecha Shitoukaiser itself. Akimori: While base Incursio has been broken a few rare times, this are done by the powers of Teigu, Venom is NOT a teigu. And when Incursio evolves, it withstands Venom's claws, making anyway for Venom to kill him renderless... Balto: Plus he can knock out Venom either way but thanks to Venom's own crazy durabilit, he didn;t made this fight any easy for the results. Akimori: But with Tatsumi's greater armor, better training, sharpened skills and undying tenacity overwhelming Venom’s natural strength, speed and durability. Tatsumi held himself together to burn Venom up and make the win. Balto: We can say that in the end, Venom was fired from existence… WINNER Winner- Tatsumi-0.png Akimori: The Winner is Tatsumi... Trivia *This is RedQueenAkame's first written, as well as her first adopted What-If? Death Battle. **This fight features herself as Akimori, and her OC named Balto. ***Despite the name, Balto is not a dog. *This fight feature Tatsumi from Akame ga Kill! ad Venom from Marvel Comics. **Venom made an actual Death Battle appearance in a match against Bane and won. *Credits goes to Commander Ghost for the Winner Thumbnail (asked to borrow till Akimori can make her own thumbnail). As well as BigBangOverlordBuster for helping the coverage on Tatsumi. *This fight is to expect some serious comments later on XD. Polls It's time for a Death Battle! Who are you rooting for? Venom Tatsumi Who do you think will win? Venom Tatsumi Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:RedQueenElesis Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Commander Ghost Category:TheDinosaur64 Category:Venage237 Category:BigBangOverlordBuster Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Alien vs. Monster Themed Death Battles